


Something Differnt To Suck

by HUNTER29



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Chelsea has always been partial to a lollipop, often being seen suckling on one. But there is something she likes sucking on more than a lollipop.





	Something Differnt To Suck

It was a rare opportunity for the assassins of Night Raid to really relax, so when the option of going down to the beach for the day was given to them they didn't think twice about accepting it. It was a beautiful day as well with the sky being a bright blue with fluffy clouds and the sun shining down on the sand. It really was an appreciated gesture from the Boss to give the assassins a day of break.

So the infamous band of assassins were down at the beach sporting beach wear. The males in swim trunks as the females donned bikinis that emphasised their figures. Well, apart from Mine that is.

But where most of the group were all together down by the sea, two had split from the congregation for more privacy.

You and Chelsea had snuck away from the group to enjoy the day in a more different kind of way as you had Chelsea pressed against a large rock, lips against her neck as you caressed her bikini cladded body. Hands roaming her figure before your lips danced with each other's in a heated tango.

A benefit of being assassins is that the two of you knew how to sneak about so when you and Chelsea were looking to have one of your trysts your skills proved useful, even if you were surrounded by other assassins. Sure it was no secret that you and Chelsea were intimate with each other, evidenced by the numerous noise complaints you have recieved from Mine after the nights you fucked Chelsea into orgasmic bliss, but obviously you didn't want to be caught.

Though the risk at being intimate with the others not too far away did give a thrill to the sex.

But this time Chelsea didn't look to have you balls deep in her pussy as she cried out your name, no this time she wanted something different. You knew she had a thing for lollipops as she nearly always had one in her mouth, she actually just threw one aside before engaging in the heated kiss with you so her lips tasted like strawberries. But even with her fondness for the sweet treats, there was something that Chelsea enjoyed sucking on more than anything.

And it was poking against her at that very moment.

So she spun your positions so it was you backed against the large rock obscuring vision from you and the others as Chelsea sunk to her knees whilst staring into your eyes. A smirk was on her lips as she brushed her hair over her shoulders and then reached for your swim trunks which and a bulge tenting it.

The auburn haired assassin licked her lips as she reached into your swimwear and pulled out your erect cock.

Her lips watered a little st the sight of it, slightly reminiscing on the numerous times she has had you embedded deep inside her and just going to town. The most recent time being that very morning when she snuck into your room and woke you up by riding you.

But again, she didn't want to fuck. Chelsea wanted to suck your cock as she just loved doing that, more than she did sucking on lollipops.

So Chelsea wrapped her hand around you erect phallus and stroked it whilst gazing up at you, her lips turned up at the corner in a smirk as she stuck out her tongue to run up the side. Your head leaning back against the rock behind you as Chelsea quickly got to work.

She was good at giving head that was for sure but that could be down to her constant sucking on lollipops which she applied the technique from in the nlowjobs she gives, she even does suggestive and sexual provocative actions with her lollipops as she stares at you across the table during meals.

She would make a show of swirling her tongue around it as her eyes look into yours and wink as she sucks on the lollipop as if it was your cock in her mouth.

That was what she was doing at that very moment. Her gaze being almost loving even of it was in a lewd manner as she blew you. Her lips were gliding along your shaft and she made sure noises were made by her actions as she hummed and moaned and practically slobbered over your shaft.

"Ah, I love sucking your cock" she gasped as she lifted her head back to jerk you off, drool sliding down her jaw from the messy blowjob she was servicing you before returning to doing that. Engulfing your engorged length into her mouth and bobbing her head along it whilst sliding a hand into her bikini to stimulate herself as she worked on your shaft.

Chelsea's eyes closed as she stuck a finger inside herself, moaning around you as she fingered herself. She was dripping wet and her bikini would no doubt have a patch of her juices on the front that would give away to the others what the two of you got up to but she didn't really care. She and a mouth full of cock and a cumt being worked by her own fingers and Chelsea was content with that.

Her blowjob never got any more precise, in fact it seemed to get even more messier as she continued to slobber over your cock which showed she did distinguish it from one of her lollipops which she sucked on with a precision to give you a show.

"Ah, so big, I love it" Chelsea a gasped as she lifted her head back and jerked yiu off with one hand as the other worked her clit.

Her eyes locked onto your phallus and she was really tempted to just push you onto the sand and ride you, sex on the beach sounding like an amazing idea but she can live out that fantasy another time or maybe even after she finished blowing you the way she was.

This could all just be foreplay to the main event.

Chelsea moaned around your shaft at the thought of you taking her like you usually do before her eyes widened as yiu suddenly took action, your fingers lacing into her auburn hair before pushing her down so your cock reached the back of her moth makimg Chelsea's eyes gloss over a little.

She's deepthroated you before but rarely do you force her head down your cock, only when you really take charge do you do that and every time you do it soaks whatever underwear Chelsea is wearing at that moment.

Her cunt was gushing with her juices as you started to fuck her face and she worked the hand between her leg even more, moans g around you as she stared up into your eyes. You closing yours and gritting your teeth a little as yiu felt a pretty big Laos coming up and grunted a warning out to Chelsea before cumming, ejaculating you semen down her throat which Chelsea happily gulped down.

Her eyes had glazed over from the face fucking but that doesn't mean she didn't like it. If her vigorously pumping hand had anything to say, she loved being treated roughly.

Chelsea stared up at you with her mouth agape and cheeks flushed bright red before she reached behind her and unfastened her bikini top which she threw aside to free her breasts which she quickly wrapped around your cock and started massaging it with the fleshy mounds.

Her lips returned to suckling on the tip of your phallus as she looked up to you, feeling your hand run through her auburn hair as she gave you a titfuck. Her breasts rubbing up and down your shaft quickly as she moaned around the tip, her tongue grazing over it as she closed her eyes to focus on her oral ministrations onto you.

"Fuck" you swore which made Chelsea smirk around you as she lifted her head back.

"This is always so much better than a lollipop, ah as much as I love sucking on them, your cock is just so big it fills my mouth" she breathed before again sucking you off. Her eyes not closing this tie. As she looked into you're eyes before feeling you pull her head back.

Her mouth was able as you grslded your cock and started pumping it until you shot a load of Chelsea's face, the auburn haired assassin happily accepting the sticky facial before founding herself on her back as you loomed over her.

You couldn't take it anymore and neither could Chelsea as she told you, no, as she pleaded for you to fuck her so you pulled her bikini bottoms down to her ankle and plunged into her. You wasted no time in getting to work as the cum covered Chelsea moaned beneath you as she felt the familiar feeling of your cock inside her again.

It was time for the main event.

With the others, Mine was the first to notice yours and Chelsea's absence and pointed it out to the others. Akame questioned on where the two of you could be before getting her answer.

"Ah yes! Fuck me, fuck me!" Chelsea moaned loudly and everyone looked towards the rock that hid you and your lover. The moans pointing out where you were and what you were doing, then the flapping arm that flung out to the side from Chelsea writhing.

"Seriously? Of all days" Mine complained as Chelsea wasn't holding back her moans.

She loved sucking on your lollipop with her mouth but her second lips enjoyed it just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any requests to discuss.


End file.
